Birthday Wishes
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: C Story. GSR. Grissom's birthday. Sara naked. Big Red Bow. Need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. Que Sera Sera.  
------------------------  
Birthday Wishes  
----------------------------  
  
It was the one day of the year Grissom dreaded the most. While it held a certain amount of signifigance for most people, he was indifferent to it. August 17th; his birthday. While most people made wishes, some of them granted, his only wish never came to be. He had resigned himself to this fact many years ago, thusly, he stopped wishing and began dreading. He dreaded the efforts that his team members went to in order to try and cheer him up; all this day meant to him was that he was 1 year older and 1 year closer to death. He was morbid that way.   
  
As he sat in his office awaiting the inevitable, his co-workers were setting out the gifts and tokens along with the usual; cake, beverages, etc. He hid in his office for most of the shift, under the guise of tackling the mounting pile of paperwork he needed to complete. Several members of his team tried, in vain, to get him out of his office; he would not budge. That was until he received a page from Greg letting him know that his results had come in. He rose from behind his desk and, approaching the door, he poked his head out of his doorway, making sure the coast was clear. Seeing that all was well, he made his way to the DNA lab. As he walked down the hall, he could see that the lighting was unusually low for Greg to perform his duties. Then it hit him, they were conspiring. He quickly turned to return to his office when he was met by Nick and Warrick. They stood behind him like a brick wall. They approached him and he took a few steps back. They looked at him, knowing what he was trying to do.  
  
"You can't fight it, man." Nick said  
  
Warrick smiled.  
  
"You can either come peacefully, or we can carry you. It's up to you." Warrick stated, looking very imposing.  
  
Grissom sighed deeply and turned back around and walked into the lab. As soon as he hit the door, the lights came on and he could see streamers hanging from everything that was nailed down. On the table in the corner of the room he saw several gifts that had been wrapped and a cake that read, "Happy ??th Birthday, Grissom." He cracked a smile at the question marks on his cake, they knew he hated to be reminded of his age.  
  
Cake was served and a bottle of champagne had been brought. Brass held the bottle, attempting to remove the cork, and applying a bit too much pressure, the cork flew out of the bottle and hit Nick right in the eye. Nick covered his eye and walked to the small freezer and removed a cold pack, placing it over his eye.   
  
"Man, were you aiming for me, or what?" Nick asked, cringing from the pain  
  
"Sorry 'bout that.." Jim said, genuinely apologizing for the incident  
  
They all sat around the table as Grissom opened his gifts. Warrick had given him a new set of dusting brushes. Nick had given him tickets to a Pink Floyd reunion concert. Catherine and Lindsay had given him a Gaboon Viper, from Ebay and some Black Widow spders. As he reached for the last gift, which was actually a card, he noticed that Sara was nowhere to be found. He opened the card and read it to himself.  
  
"To the Birthday Boy, May all your wishes come true. Love Always, Sara." "PS, use it wisely."  
  
Grissom noticed that there was something else in the envelope, apart from the card. He tipped it over and a key slid out and landed in the palm of his hand. He quickly pocketed it and closed the card and slipped it into his back pocket. Then it hit him, it was her day off, that's why she was not there. But what did the key mean? Was it to her place? He didn't know. He would call her and thank her for the card and see if the topic of the key came up. All in all, it was not as bad as he thought it would be. The only thing that troubled him was Sara's card.  
  
###########  
  
Grissom sat at his desk and contemplated calling Sara. He looked at his watch and noted that the time was 23:00hrs. She should still be awake. He picked up the receiver and dialed. The phone rang.  
  
"Sidle."  
  
"Hey, Sara."  
  
"Hey, Birthday Boy. Did they humiliate you again this year?"  
  
"It wasn't as bad as last year, but it was a bit uncomfortable."  
  
"Well, at least you got through it in one piece, I would hate for you to be too stressed out." she said, sweetly. "Did you get my card?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you."  
  
He paused for a moment before asking about the key.  
  
"Sara, what's they key for?"  
  
He could hear her softly laughing on the other end before responding.  
  
"You're a grown man, use your imagination." she said playfully  
  
"Um..Oh." he said  
  
Thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts he was not sure he should be having. His breathing increased and his heart felt as if it were going to jump out of his chest. She must have picked up on some of this, as her next comment was dead on.  
  
"You've got the right idea. I can hear it." she said. "Listen, I have to go, I've...um....got something in the...oven. Yeah, that's right. I'll see you later, right?"  
  
And before his mind could tell him to say no he found himself saying,   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great. Whenever you're done and ready, come on over." she directed.  
  
###############  
  
Grissom sat at his desk watching the clock on the wall and comparing it's time to that on his watch. He was wrestling with if he should go to Sara after shift was over. For the last 4 years that had been his one and only wish; to be with Sara, even if only for one night. In past years, he had hoped too hard and wished too often. Now it seemed as though he might actually get his wish. He could not help but think about how it would effect their working relationship if they ventured down that particular road. Now he was being given the chance, and by God, he was going to take it.  
  
He looked down at his watch again and saw that it was just under an hour before shift end. He would tell Catherine he was leaving and then go to Sara. He found Catherine in the break room, playing paper football with Warrick, Nick was sprawled out along the couch, dead to the world.   
  
"Catherine, I'm going to head out."   
  
"Ok, Gil. Happy Birthday." she said  
  
Grissom left the lab and headed to his truck. While on his way, he realized that he had no protection to speak of. He stopped at a drug store and picked up several items; a large box of condoms, a package of contraceptive film, and some Astro-Glide, just in case. He thought he might be being a bit too overly optimistic, but hell, it was his birthday and he wasn't going to miss out because he was ill prepared.  
  
###########  
  
He arrived at Sara's apartment moments later. He shut off the engine to his truck, grabbed his bag of contraceptives and ascended the steps to her apartment. He raised his hand to knock, then he remembered he had a key. He removed it from his pocket and tried to slip it into the doorknob. Not only did the key not fit, but the lower lock, on the knob, was unlocked. He turned the knob, but the door would not open. He, then tried the deadbolt and he heard a click, then the door opened. He quietly pushed the door open and was surprised to see that the apartment was laden with lit candles and a red velvet ribbon leading from the front door to what he knew was Sara's bedroom door. Her bedroom door was closed, but the ribbon continued on through the doorway.  
  
He slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked his head in. The room was lit by sparsely placed, lighted candles. He saw the ribbon across the floor and leading up to the bed, seeming to stop at Sara's sleeping form. He took one of the candles in his hand and walked over to his sleeping beauty. As he held the candle above her, he noticed that she was wearing, what appeared to be nothing, save for a big red bow in the middle of her back. He smiled as he gazed down at her glorious form. He thought to himself that she was so beautiful and peaceful looking while she slept.  
  
He set the candle back on the night table and began to undress. When he had removed all his clothing, save for his boxer shorts, he climbed into bed and scooted up behind her, draping his right arm around her waist. She did not move. He took this time to soak in all the beauty that she held, within her and externally. After an hour or so of gazing, he fell asleep. It was the most restful sleep he had had in quite some time.  
  
He woke during the afternoon and was surprised to find that Sara was still asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before making his way to the bathroom. He did his business and returned to bed, slipping carefully beneath the covers and lay on his back, head turned to admire Sara as she continued to doze. After about an hour, she began to stir. She lay on her stomach and turned her head to find that she was not alone in her bed. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to focus on the man next to her. Her vision cleared and she smiled.  
  
"Good morning, birthday boy." she said sleepily  
  
"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty." he responded in kind  
  
He looked at her as she woke and she rolled onto her side, her head resting on Grissom's chest. He draped his left arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss atop her head. He smiled at her and drew her a bit closer to him.  
  
"So, what's my present?" he asked playfully  
  
She smiled and responded playfully.  
  
"Well, Its thin and about 5 feet 10 inches long, with a big red bow on it. I ran out of wrapping paper so I just went with the bow."  
  
Grissom dropped his hand from her shoulder and removed the bow from her bare back. He reached around her and took the bow in his right hand.  
  
"Oh, you mean this bow?" he asked, jokingly  
  
Sara looked at the bow in his hand and smiled.  
  
"That would be it." she said, from behind a rather large grin.  
  
TBC?-- 


	2. Birthday Wishes Come True

Sara and Grissom lay in her bed together, for the first time. She had offered herself as a Birthday gift for him, and he was more than willing to accept. He held, in his hand, the bow that she had been wearing. He looked at the red velvet bow and a wide smile broke out across his face. This was not lost on Sara, she recognized the look she had seen so many times, while flirting back and forth in the lab.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled her 2000 watt smile; the one that she saved only for him, or so he liked to think. Grissom looked into her eyes and saw something different, something raw, something feral. Her eyes, usually a lovely shade of dark brown, had turned near black. He honed in on her breathing and could hear it quickening. He grinned sheepishly as she slunk her way up the length of his body. When she came to level with his lips, she dipped her head down and lightly brushed her lips against his. He could feel the electricity immediately. Tiny sparks flew from her lips to his. As she drew back, his lips tingled. As she looked into his eyes, now a shade of the deepest blue she had ever seen them, she could still feel a faint presence of his lips on hers.  
  
He slid his hands up along her sides and when they reached her shoulders, he drew her down to him and planted his lips firmly on hers. He grazed her teeth with his tongue and she opened her mouth to greet his hunger. All that could be heard was the wet smacking of moist lips on moist lips. The desire that swept through both of them was unprecedented. Hands flew every which way as they writhed around under the sheets. Their physical forms were replaced with a slew of abstract outlines, constantly moving and eternally in motion. The one coherent thought that ran through Grissom's mind was related to physics, and as he ran it over in his head, his mouth  
whispered the words.  
  
"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."  
  
Sara smiled down at him and giggled.  
  
"How can you be thinking about physics at a time like this?" she asked, playfully slapping him on the arm  
  
"Sorry, for that. It just slipped out." he responded, coyly  
  
Sara gazed into his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Well, now that that's slipped out, why don't you slip something in." she said, rather seductively  
  
Grissom took this as his cue to kick things up a notch. He swiftly rolled her over onto her back, and ravaged her mouth with his tongue. She ran her fingertips across his chest and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and tiny little goose bumps. She smiled at the effect her touch had elicited. He kissed his way from her lips to her neck, down her breastbone and further south, still, to her abdomen. He paused and looked up at Sara and saw that her eyes were closed and that she had fists full of bedding in each hand. He smiled and continued on his journey.   
  
As he reached her nether regions, she gasped and her hands flew to the hair on his head. He took a deep breath, inhaling her unique aroma, and placed a soft kiss on the fluffy patch of fur-soft hair between her legs. She grasped for him and as her hands ran through his hair she gasped something that Grissom never imagined he would ever have the pleasure of hearing her say.  
  
"Oh..Oh God. I need it.....Gimmie." she demanded, hunger evident in her voice.  
  
Grissom could feel a smile break out across his face as he heard her speak, and the look on her face was one of complete and total ecstasy. He was inwardly amazed that he was responsible for Sara's current state. He slowly and deliberately eased himself into her, careful to burn the image of her face into his mind's eye. As he entered her, her face flushed and she arched her back in response to his movements. She gasped out with very shaky breath.  
  
"My God....So strong....deeper, harder."  
  
Grissom complied and thrust himself harder and faster into her. He could feel her surrounding his throbbing erection and quickened his pace, in time with her gasps, which were many. He leaned forward, placing his weight on his forearms and dipped his head down to capture her lips, once again. She greeted him hungrily and thrust her fingers through his hair, squeezing and gently pulling. He leaned his head back and she attacked his neck with her mouth, nibbling and sucking the soft, salty flesh beneath her lips. She got a bit carried away and left a love bite on his neck. She opened her eyes and saw the medium sized hickey she had made, she blushed and looked into his eyes.  
  
He was looking right down at her as he continued to thrust madly, and as he felt her muscles tighten around him, he gasped.  
  
"Look at me....I want to...see...your...eyes."   
  
Sara could feel her climax coming as she looked into his eyes. She felt sensation that had eluded her for the longest time, and as it overcame her, she looked into the eyes of her lover. They came at the same time and as they did, they gazed into each other's eyes. Grissom thrust a few more times and when he was spent, he collapsed on top of her. Sara wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her.  
############  
  
They lay in each other's arms for what seemed to be hours, but in all reality it was more like minutes. They both rolled onto their sides and Grissom scooted up behind her, draping his arm across her abdomen. Sleep overcame them and they both drifted into blissful unconsciousness, together. They both slept until early evening and upon waking, Grissom was greeted by a series of soft kisses about his face. He opened his eyes and looked into Sara's dark brown orbs. He could still see hunger, but not on the scale he had seen earlier. This was not the look of hunger long suppressed, it was more like a look of "I need a snack."  
  
Grissom looked at his watch and noted that they still had a couple of hours before he needed to go in at 20:00hrs. Sara climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. She grinned at him and gave her best "seduce me" look.  
  
"You don't really need to go in at 20:00hrs. Shift starts at 21:00hrs, and I'm still hungry." she whined  
  
Grissom thought about it for about half a second, before drawing her to him for a kiss. The kiss lead to the inevitable and they both lay spent, again. By this time it was 19:30hrs. They had made love for an hour and a half, and both of them were totally and utterly spent. Grissom turned to Sara as she sat up in bed and got ready for her shower. Just as she was about to stand, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" she asked  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Well, there's something that I have always wanted to do, before we go into work." Grissom confessed  
  
Sara looked back at him and grinned her special grin.  
############  
  
Grissom and Sara sit in her bath tub and Sara has her leg propped up on Grissom's shoulder. He gently covers her leg with shaving gel and carefully runs a razor from her ankle to just above her knee. The look on his face is one of total joy. Sara looks at him and begins to laugh.  
  
"You've always wanted to shave my legs?" she asked, giggling  
  
Grissom looks into her eyes and sighs deeply.  
  
"Well, it is and can be a very intimate act. Besides, when you reach my age, you don't get many opportunities to shave the legs of the woman you love." he said, frankly  
  
Sara looked at him and her jaw dropped. Her mouth moved, but the words would not come. The look on her face was enough for him to know what she was trying to say. He smiled.  
  
"You heard me right. I always have, and I suspect, always will." he confessed  
  
Sara smiled and leaned forward, removing her leg from his shoulder, and hugged him like she had always wanted to, but until now, was unable. She felt an odd sense of relief coupled with uncertainty. Relief, because she now knew how Grissom felt about her. Uncertainty, because she was unsure of how this would effect their working relationship. She drew back and looked into Grissom's eyes and saw only one thing; Love.  
#############  
  
Grissom and Sara drove into work that evening, together. As they walked down the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, the halls were not quite empty. Some of the team members had already arrived and were waiting in the break room for their fearless leader. As Grissom and Sara were about to pass his office, he dragged her in and closed the door behind them. He took Sara's hands in his and pinned them up against the door she leaned against. He dipped his head down and planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips. She felt her knees weaken beneath her and as Grissom released her wrists, she began to slide down towards the ground. He caught her and helped her up.  
#############  
  
As they walked into the break room, all eyes were on them. Grissom had a certain spring in his step and a love bite on his neck. Sara, on the other hand.......  
  
Well, Sara had a look of complete and total bliss on her face, contrasted only by the look of sheer joy and contentment on Grissom's.  
  
The End.  
  
(Short and Oh, so sweet.) 


End file.
